


Grey Sky

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, post flashpoint paradox, sad fic, wallyvangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wally didn't die but just went somewhere else?<br/>[Spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn't watched Flashpoint Paradox yet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked me to do a shortfic about Wally ending up in the alternate world that Barry wound up in Flashpoint Paradox. I kinda decided to focus on the idea of how the world would've looked like after Aquaman unleashes the A-bomb...anyway hope you enjoy!

All he remembered was that he needed to run and the world would end if he stopped. So he ran until everything started to darken- he was slowing down, alarmed at this, he began to panic and felt himself revert on his birthday three years ago. Blood would've been on his hands if he screwed up and blood was going to be on his hands if he screwed this up now.

_Punch it Wally!_

He started to sprint and as thoughts of Artemis occurred he would try to add a boost to his strides.

_How long? How long have I been doing this?_

That was the last thought in his mind, he wasn't thinking about Artemis, the team, Iris, Barry- his family, in that moment he was only thinking: how long?

 

He thought that he screwed up- at first, but something was trickling down his nose to distract him from being whelmed by shame. He felt at his nose and noticed that it was wet, opening his eyes he found blood on his fingers. He wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve, he only got nosebleeds when he over-exerted himself, making him wonder:

_How fast did I go?_

He made an attempt to breath, wincing at how hoarse his throat felt- he had really pushed it this time. He glowered at the sky- it was reminding him of something, which was starting to grit on his mind since he couldn't seem to recall any memories about this sky despite how familiar it felt.

 

“Why can't I remember you?” he murmured hoarsely, he started to hoist himself only to stumble onto his back, facing the sky once more. He tried again, more slowly- this time the pain pulled him back down. Wincing even more at each ragged breath, it was hopeless- he was too tired. He needed to rest and replenish all that spent energy from saving the world or screwing it up. Staring up at the sky, he decided to recall a memory- hoping that those warming moments would lull him to rest.

She came into his mind, a blur seemed to be enveloping her entire frame- making her disperse into mix of green and blond yellow, her voice was distorted into a low pitch making her words unintelligible and yet he thought he could hear the distortion say:

_I love you_

That gritty feeling soon returned, the word, the name was on the tip of his tongue and just as soon as he heard that sentence, it soon disappeared.

“I should know you, I should remember you”, he reached his hand towards the sky and tried to clench at what seemed to be snowflakes- but in actual fact they were ashes.


End file.
